Wireless radio frequency (RF) transmitter-receiver systems and other wireless signal transmitter-receiver systems are employed in a variety of security systems and remote activation systems. For example, rolling code and fixed code RF transmitters for use with receivers in garage door openers and security gate openers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,460, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
RF transmitter fobs, transponders or “remotes” are generally used in the automotive industry to activate and deactivate vehicle security systems, referred to herein as “vehicle access systems.” RF transmitters can also be used to perform other tasks including remote starting, locking and unlocking doors, unlatching trunk decks or tail gates, opening windows or doors and operating convertible top mechanisms. Transponder circuits provide another form of contactless control of vehicle functions including door unlocking, steering wheel adjustment and deactivation of engine shut-off systems.
Generally, a remote is preprogrammed with a set of control codes and the vehicle access system receiver is programmed to recognize one or more registered remote signals. For example, a consumer can purchase a second remote that broadcasts a distinct signal, e.g., incorporating a portion of the remote unit serial number, that is registered with or learned by the vehicle access system. Dealers often stock a large number of remote units with different sets of control codes for different vehicles because such codes are typically preloaded onto the remote transmitter by the manufacturer. Registration of the transmitter with a particular vehicle access system is generally performed by a dealer using a sophisticated multi-system diagnostic scan tool to interface the vehicle access system through the in-vehicle network diagnostic port, e.g., OBD or OBDII port.
Improvements are sought in the programming and registering of remotes with vehicle access systems.